Heroes
by J.Proudmoore
Summary: Salvar a cidade de invasões alienígenas? Hmm, - depois de muito escandalo - tudo bem. Manter suas identidades em segredo? Pediu demais. - baseado em TMM. SasuSaku. - HIATUS!


**D****escrição:** Universo alternativo, OCC, romance.

**D****isclaimer**: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Kishimoto. Eu não sou Kishimoto. Se você é, por favor, não me processe.

**Aviso: **Já comentei na sinopse, mas vale afunilar que eu tive inspiração de vários lugares- principalmente de Tokyo Mew Mew - que ao longo dos capítulos vocês notarão e eu comentarei.

* * *

**Heroes**

**Prólogo**

**(Sakura's POV)**

Quando eu era pequena acreditava em coisas que muitos diziam ser impossíveis. Hoje em dia, alguns ainda dizem, insistem em não querer saber, em não querer ver a verdade.

Um dia acreditei ter uma vida perfeita, viver em um mundo ideal de sonhos e alegrias. Ingênua? Eu acho que pior...

Meu mundo perfeito ruiu no dia em que meus pais convenceram minha babá a levar eu e meu irmão para um passeio no parque. Lembro-me de minha mãe sorrindo, dizendo que nos esperaria com um bolo...

Foi a ultima vez que a vi sorrir...

Naquela tarde, um incêndio de surgimento desconhecido tomou minha casa, levando consigo meus pais, para sempre.

Pode ter sido considerado um incêndio como outro qualquer para todos que assim quiseram acreditar, mas não para mim, nem para meu irmão. Em meio às chamas que vi aquela tarde, havia algo mais. Algo que não ouso afirmar nem definir, mas sei que era ele o culpado de tudo. O culpado pelo assassinato de meus pais e de muitos outros em incêndios de causas desconhecidas na região.

Eles podem achar que eu esqueci – não que eu não tenha tentado -, mas a morte de meus pais fez com que eu não conseguisse esquecer. Eu tinha a certeza de que não foi um acidente, um acaso.

Acho que nunca senti tanta raiva por estar certa.

Se aceitar um conselho, aqui vai o meu: acredite ceticamente no que o mundo lhe mostrar. Não duvide, não teime ou consequências piores podem surgir. Se te escondem algo, não é para chamá-lo de idiota depois, mas para protegê-lo.

No mundo existem fatos que é melhor simplesmente não serem descobertos.

* * *

**1. - I told you.**

Uma manhã extremamente lenta e cansativa. É com estas palavras que consigo definir esta monótona manhã de terça-feira. As aulas começaram há pouco mais de um mês, e os alunos mal esperavam as tão sonhadas férias natalinas.

Mas infelizmente ainda é outubro.

Com a atenção completamente desviada da aula, observei a paisagem ensolarada de um típico dia de outono. Um céu quase límpido, um gramado verde oliva com diversas árvores de folhas secas, o gigantesco lago refletindo a luminosidade do sol, a brisa gelada característica da estação e ao longe as montanhas rodeadas por nuvens no topo.

É, nada daria mais prazer do que estar em aula.

E por favor, sintam o sarcasmo.

- Ah, por favor, toca sinal estúpido! – ouvi alguém atrás murmurar.

Tirei meus olhos da paisagem, prestando real atenção no que acabara de ouvir. Meu raciocínio estava lento, distraído.

Geografia humana, definitivamente não me atraía. Pode ser um assunto de grande importância, já que trata de assuntos globais que _deveriam_ interessar a todos, mas isso não quer dizer que interessa.

Virei meu rosto discretamente, fitando a pessoa que continuava a murmurar seus pensamentos inteligíveis, encontrando assim um par de olhos azuis celestes que transmitiam frustração. Olhei-a com cara de deboche.

- Ino... – falei pausadamente. – Nós não temos sinal. Surpreendo-me que ainda não saiba.

Chega a ser engraçado como as pessoas aqui se esquecem disso, quer dizer, que não existe sinal. Não sei bem o porquê disso. O que na verdade é estranho. Um dos institutos educacionais mais prestigiados e de maior qualidade da região, e talvez até do país, não tem um sinal.

É preciso ter um relógio ou conviver com alguém que tenha para não se atrasar ou se perder no horário de aulas. Bom, depois de algumas semanas isso deixa de ser um problema, é bem fácil se acostumar. Sem o sinal, eu quero dizer.

O real problema é quando você tem amigas tipo Yamanaka Ino, que parecem ter alguma perda de memória recente e esquecem disso, ou apenas comentam por força do hábito...

Eu particularmente voto na primeira opção.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Sakura. – falou ela rudemente, enquanto girava os olhos. Opa, essa mania era minha!

E ei! Era pra eu estar irritada aqui. Fui eu quem sofreu o maior dano ontem à noite. Foram sete banhos para sair aquele cheiro horrível. Ela só precisou de dois!

- Oh, acho que alguém está de mau humor. – falei erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Isso tudo é por causa de ontem?

Seu olhar era muito pior do que apenas mal-humorado. Era assassino.

- Ta legal, não está mais aqui quem falou! – falei rapidamente voltando a mirar o quadro. Sabe, eu pretendo viver muito ainda...

O professor caminhava sobre o palco, complementando a explicação com anotações na lousa. Pra você ter alguma idéia, minha turma tem cerca de duzentos alunos – todos desesperados por uma faculdade – o que força o professor a dar aula em um palco com um microfone.

Senti algo acertar minha cabeça com velocidade e precisão, logo caindo sobre meu colo.

Uma bolinha de papel.

Quem foi a anta que me tacou uma bolinha de papel na cabeça? Ah, mas se eu...

Ino aproximou seu rosto, tentando ver por sobre o meu ombro, intrigada.

Meus olhos percorreram brevemente a sala parando em uma coluna um pouco ao lado, vendo que uma garota de cabelos e orbes chocolate nos observava discretamente.

Tudo bem, retiro o que disse. Sobre a anta...

Desamassei a pequena bolinha feita de uma folha de caderno reconhecendo de imediato a caligrafia de TenTen.

"Temos um problema! Alguém nos viu saindo do colégio ontem à noite.

P.S.: O que ta pegando com a Ino?"

Tudo bem, ela tem que estar brincando. Como assim alguém nos viu? Eu podia jurar que...

Espera um pouco... Pensando bem, eu lembro que senti algo estranho. Achei que alguém tivesse nos seguindo. Mas alguém me dá ouvidos?

Nããããão, nunca escutam a Sakura.

Tudo bem, poderia ser pior! Poderia ser a Karin lá, por exemplo.

"Eu acho que essa é a parte em que eu escrevo: eu te disse!!!

P.S.: Ah, nada demais. Acho que ela só ta afim de me matar. Foi o negócio da gosma, você sabe como ela é sensível."

- Sensível o caram...!

- Ei vocês, silêncio ai!

Esses nerds que querem prestar atenção na aula. Buda me livre.

Terminei de escrever o bilhete amassando-o novamente para que este virasse uma esfera.

Observei o professor de soslaio e vendo que este escrevia na lousa aproveitei para arremessar a bolinha com precisão na cabeça de TenTen.

Eu não sou vingativa, que fique bem claro.

A morena olhou-me furiosa que eu respondi com um sorriso inocente e um discreto aceno. Ela pegou a pequena esfera e desamassou-a para que pudesse lê-la.

- Muito bem turma. Obrigada a todos pela atenção. – falou o professor. Senti-me excluída nessa frase. – Acho importante que façam os exercícios, principalmente a parte de aperfeiçoamento e aprofundamento. Estão dispensados.

Juntei todo meu material e joguei na mochila de qualquer jeito. Ia ter que parar nos armários para deixar os livros e pegar outros mesmo.

Então... dane-se.

Os alunos saíram as pressas e aos montes. Uma verdadeira massa de pessoa que parecia não terminar nunca. Levantei-me apressada a fim de acompanhar minhas amigas para que pudéssemos conversar durante o percurso até a próxima aula. Passei as portas duplas de carvalho e corri pelo corredor procurando nas pessoas um rosto familiar e acabei por não ver o sujeito a minha frente e adivinha...

PLOFT!

Isso mesmo! Eu acabei por esbarrar no idiota com mais força do que previra. A minha sorte é que estava com todo meu material dentro da mochila, se não eu teria que fazer uma caça ao tesouro para achá-los.

Ah, mas só pode ser um completo imbecil que não olha por onde anda! Tá legal, eu também não olhei, mas se pelo menos ele tivesse olhado eu não teria esbarrado.

E não correria o risco de levar um tombo.

Já estava prevendo a dor que ia sentir ao ir de encontro ao chão.

Tudo bem Sakura, você já teve tombos bem piores e constrangedores, então fique feliz por esse não ser tanto.

Fechei meus olhos por força do hábito, como se isso fosse ajudar a suportar uma queda que não veio.

Exatamente, eu não cai! Oh, obrigada Buda!

Espera! Buda está segurando meu braço?! Ah! Posso sentir uma mão segurando firmemente meu braço, um pouco abaixo do cotovelo evitando que eu caia.

Ta, talvez o sujeito não seja tão idiota assim.

Abri meus olhos para ver a figura que estava a minha frente. Nossos rostos a alguns perigosos centímetros de distancia a ponto de eu poder sentir sua respiração.

Ele soltou meu braço quase imediatamente assim que por reflexo eu me afastei em um salto dando um pequeno grito.

Sabe qual é, você abre os olhos e vê alguém... err... próximo demais, bom, você também tomaria um susto.

Por mais que esse alguém fosse lindo.

E no meu caso ele era. Extremamente lindo, eu quero dizer. Ah, arrogante, antipático, orgulhoso e anti-social também.

Conservo a parte do idiota.

- Desculpe e... Obrigada, Sasuke. – falei constrangida olhando para os lados a fim de ver se eu estava inteira.

Ajeitei meu uniforme para que ficasse bonitinho como de costume, ainda sem fita-lo. É extremamente constrangedor, o jeito como ele nos olha... Parece capaz até de saber o que estou pensando...

Buda me livre!

Ele não ia gostar nem um pouco de saber o que estou pensando... Nem eu.

- Da próxima vez olhe melhor por onde anda, Sakura. – falou ele no seu modo arrogante. – Para não ficar caindo por ai.

E simplesmente deu as costas e saiu andando pela corredor – agora praticamente vazio. A mochila jogada sobre o ombro direito; os olhos ônix focados num ponto a frente e os cabelos negros desarrumados caindo displicente sobre o rosto completamente despreocupado e indiferente.

Fiquei alguns segundos fitando suas costas com a boca meio entreaberta, descrente, como uma completa bocó em seu estado natural.

Acho melhor que ele não tenha tentado insinuar nada, para o próprio bem dele.

- Idiota. – murmurei para mim mesma enquanto seguia para o meu real objetivo em questão: encontrar meu armário.

É impossível tentar ser gentil com esse garoto. A gente tenta, mas não é sempre que estamos de bom humor, e acredite, isso requer muito bom humor.

* * *

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan. – falou-me uma voz entusiasmada que eu reconheceria a distancia.

- Bom dia, Naruto. – falei sorrindo enquanto o olhava de soslaio abrir o armário ao lado do meu.

- Putz, eu odeio física D. – falou ele desgostoso enquanto observava os horários. Eu apenas me deixei rir.

- Acho mais fácil você dizer quais as matérias que você gosta, Naruto.

Ele apenas mostrou um de seus enormes sorrisos que me lembravam muito os de uma propaganda de creme dental. Os cabelos dourados um pouco desarrumados balançavam com o vento que adentrava o corredor.

Pensando bem, por que os garotos não gostam de pentear os cabelos? Vai entender o que se passa na mente deles.

Naruto é meu melhor amigo desde que eu me entendo por gente. Nós estudamos junto desde o jardim de infância, e eu nunca vi em todos esses anos, um único dia que ele deixasse de sorrir, é incrível!

Ele merecia um prêmio. Sério.

Agora no último ano do ensino médio eu o vejo dificilmente, e quando o vejo está com os amigos, obviamente. Não são todas as aulas que nós temos juntos, se não me engano só algumas físicas, uma química, três de biologia e uma de redação.

O que é pouco se parar pra pensar que eu tenho trinta aulas por semana.

- Sakura-chan, você me empresta as anotações de física da aula passada é que... –ele parou de repente pensando se deveria falar o que acontecera.

- Você dormiu na aula de novo? – perguntei em tom de censura. Certas coisas nunca mudam.

Ele sorriu amarelo sem saber o que dizer. Tsc. Entreguei-lhe algumas folhas com desenhos e anotações precisos que eu havia feito sobre espelhos, assunto das últimas aulas de física D.

Eu devo ser muito estranha para adorar matemática e física.

Eu e Naruto fomos conversando animadamente, como sempre, até metade do percurso. Era nos dado 10 minutos de intervalo entre cada aula, sabe como é, para acharmos nossos armários, ver qual é a próxima aula e achar a sala, isso leva tempo.

Estávamos andando sem pressa, pois nossa sala não estava longe, até que ouvi uma voz extremamente conhecida berrar meu nome. Ino vinha passando apressada na nossa direção.

- Sakura. Quarto da TenTen. Intervalo. Não se atrase. – falou ela pausamente, sem fôlego, enquanto sumia no final do corredor que ia em direção ao bloco J. Nas terças ela tem aula de biologia D, que é sobre botânica nas estufas, antes do intervalo, e a professora não é nem um pouco compreensível quanto a atrasos.

Fitei o final do corredor onde ela sumira assimilando o que havia me dito enquanto Naruto me olhava curioso. Apenas virei meu rosto em sua direção fazendo minha melhor expressão de surpresa e desentendimento, apesar de saber exatamente do que se trata.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou com cara de quem não entende nada. Olhei-o de forma significativa tentando fazer com que ele entendesse que aquilo era um aviso de: "Mantenha distancia".

Ele deu de ombros e continuamos o caminho adentrando a sala de física.

Física é uma de minhas matérias preferidas, e a aula de hoje foi extremamente legal. Tudo bem que eu sou suspeita pra dizer, mas até mesmo Naruto concordou. O professor criou em sala uma ilusão, usando apenas lâmpadas e espelhos.

Foi bem divertido, apesar de que o Naruto rir de mim quando o professor me escolheu como voluntária, e eu fui tentar tocar no cachorrinho e havia apenas ar.

Parei fronte ao meu armário para guardar os assuntos de física e pegar o conteúdo da minha próxima matéria: Inglês A. Ótimo! Um tempo de inglês e um de francês. Arg!

Depois é o almoço, ainda bem.

Bom, como um dos melhores colégios do quesito educação da região – e talvez do país-, o Instituto requer que nós escolhamos pelo menos dois idiomas para estudar – fora o inglês, obviamente, que é obrigatório por ser nossa língua materna - e o mandarim, por dizerem que futuramente será um idioma de extrema importância no comércio, por assim dizer. O resto nós podemos escolher, então eu preferi optar pelo francês e o alemão assim como minhas amigas.

Se bem que eu não o definira como um instituto educacional de extrema qualidade, mas sim como um presídio adolescente. Um lugar na qual você é culpado até que se prove o contrário.

Qualquer baque cometido por nós aqui pode e será usado contra nós e nossa família, mas não pelo tribunal de justiça, e sim pela mídia que usaria qualquer gafe para arruinar a fama de um ou ganhar audiência.

A única diferença é que graças ao nosso dinheiro somos tratados com respeito e abusamos de muito luxo e conforto, o que não quer dizer muito, em minha opinião, mas, assim como todo lugar, somos obrigados a acatar as mais rígidas regras de conduta de uma sociedade que apenas visa muito poder e dinheiro.

E é assim que o mundo é: egoísta e supérfluo.

- Sakura! – e pela milésima vez naquele dia, aquela voz me chamava. Yamanaka Ino tem um potencial incrível para gritos.

- To indo! – falei jogando o material de inglês dentro da mochila às pressas. - Vai na frente, já te alcanço.

Joguei minha mochila nas costas e me pus a correr em direção à ala leste do internato. Não sem antes, claro, berrar um "até mais" para Naruto, correspondido por outro grito. Eu acho que tenho amigos muito espalhafatosos.

Continuei minha corrida pelos corredores do internato e é nessas horas que eu mais desejava que este colégio fosse pequeno. Nós estudamos na ala norte, e é necessário um bom percurso para chegar à ala leste, ou seja, aos dormitórios femininos.

Malditas escadas! Parece que quanto mais andamos mais escadas tem. Legal, por que não elevador?

Pare de reclamar, Sakura. Pense pelo lado positivo, você está perdendo as calorias do café da manhã.

E se eu não quiser perder as calorias do café da manhã?!

Ótimo, agora eu falo sozinha.

Continuei minha corrida chegando, em fim, a ala leste, que neste instante se encontrava quase deserta. A maioria decide ir para o refeitório ou para o salão de jogos durante o intervalo, o que acaba deixando o salão de entrada e os quartos das alas leste e oeste, vazios.

Passei às pressas pelo salão onde umas novatas conversavam animadamente nas poltronas de veludo fronte à lareira.

Ah, olha lá, mais escadas!

Subi os degraus de mármore negro, cobertos por um tapete de veludo vermelho, que davam acesso ao quarto andar, ou seja, andar onde estavam localizados os dormitórios das alunas do último ano.

Por que eu não usei o elevador? Essa é uma boa pergunta.

Parei ofegante fronte a uma porta de carvalho muito bem polida com o número 413 gravado e folheado a ouro nesta. Dei uma leve batida na porta e aguardei, ofegante, apoiando minhas mãos sobre os joelhos tentando respirar.

Pude ouvir um baixo ruído no quarto, avisando que havia movimentação. Questão de alguns segundos depois a porta abriu-se mostrando a imagem da garota de cabelos e orbes chocolate.

- Você demorou. – falou ela. - Temos apenas 25 minutos de intervalo, ainda.

'Haha, nossa, nós temos apenas 25 dos 30 minutos de intervalo que nos dão. Quanto tempo nós perdemos, não é?', foi o que eu tive muita vontade de falar, mas contentei-me em olhá-la atravessado e adentrar o quarto.

Joguei-me em sua cama de casal deitando de bruços, deixando-me levar pelo conforto que o local exercia.

- Suas colegas de quarto não virão pra cá, TenTen? – perguntei, minha voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Nops, vão ficar no salão de jogos.

- Certo, – começou Ino falando pela primeira vez desde que eu entrara no aposento. – o que faremos agora?

Sentei-me de supetão na cama abraçando uma almofada vermelha com bordados em dourado, fitando-as pensativa. O rosto delas estava tão sério que por um instante senti vontade de rir.

Mas me contive, obviamente. Imagine, o clima pesado que estava e alguém começa a rir.

Tudo bem que às vezes eu sou lesada, mas é bom enfatizar que são só _às vezes_! Eu ainda tenho bom senso.

Ino estava sentada num pequeno sofá próximo à lareira do quarto, enquanto TenTen estava literalmente jogada no _puffe_ próximo a janela.

- Não sabemos quem estava lá. Não temos como tomar uma providencia. – falei pensativa.

- Acha que deveríamos dizer ao Loki?

- Conversamos com meu irmão depois. – falei decidida. – Deveríamos ter sido mais cuidadosas.

- Agora não tem como reclamar. – Ino se manifestou.

- Se Tsunade descobrir... - falou a morena um tanto receosa. – Detenção por um ano. Meus pais me matariam!

Tsunade é a reitora do Instituto. É uma mulher extremamente compreensiva, mas com um pavio muito curto, principalmente quando o assunto são as normas do internato.

Prefiro nem imaginar a cara que ela faria ao saber que nós saímos ontem à noite. Sem contar as explicações que nós teríamos que dar e os castigos.

- E que explicações daríamos?

- Acho melhor falarmos com Loki depois. – uma idéia surgiu em minha cabeça. – Ele tem o controle da segurança. Ele pode checar as filmagens de ontem, e ver quem é.

- Mas de que adiantaria descobrir o culpado? – questionou minha amiga loira. – Não podemos fazer nada.

- Você pode Ino. – um enorme sorriso preencheu meu rosto. Ah, eu estava tendo uma ótima idéia.

- O quê? Como?

- Apagando a memória da pessoa.

- Mas... – ela pausou. A compreensão preencheu sou rosto.

- É uma ótima idéia. – concordou TenTen.

Eu não disse? Eu sempre tenho ótimas idéias!

Modéstia à parte.

- Como se você não fizesse isso o tempo todo, Ino.

- Tem razão. Só precisamos descobrir quem era ontem.

Ambas olharam para mim sugestivamente. Sorri conformada. Ótimo, o irmão era meu, eu que aturasse.

- Vou falar com ele no almoço. Me acompanham?

- Pode apostar.

Viu, foi bem rápido. Quem sabe ainda posso voltar para o refeitório e comer alguma coisa. A corrida até aqui me deixou com fome.

- Ah, nós somos brilhantes! – exclamou TenTen divertida.

- Vocês são muito convencias. – falei rindo dos rostos antes confiantes, que agora pareciam um tanto mais... Diabólicos.

Buda me salve!

Não houve tempo nem para correr ou pensar e eu já senti umas cinco almofadas sendo jogadas contra meu corpo com força e velocidade surpreendentes.

Gritos e risadas eram possíveis de se ouvir há vários metros de nossos dormitórios com a guerra de almofadas que começamos a travar.

- Espera! – gritou TenTen fazendo uma expressão de susto. – Nós não estamos atrasadas?

- AHHH!

Foi preciso milésimos de segundos para que nos ajeitássemos, pegássemos nosso material e saíssemos correndo do dormitório rumo à ala norte...

Desesperadas.

É... eu acho que tenho amigos muito espalhafatosos.

* * *

**Sem muitos comentários a fazer... **

**Fan fic boba que surgiu em minha mente enquanto eu ficava enclausurada na casa do meu pai, num fim de mundo, durante o final de semana. **

**Bom, deu para ver que elas não são adolescentes comuns. Saem durante a noite, possuem alguns poderes... **

**Primeiro capítulo sem muitos esclarecimentos... Isto foi mais uma introdução, para mim explicar um pouco do geral. **

**Vou responder a algumas perguntas importantes que me fizeram. **

**- Não é só Sasuke e Sakura, há outros casais. **

**- A princípio são só a Ino, a Sakura e a TenTen. Depois surgem Hinata e Temari. **

**Se considerarem está estória digna de uma review eu vou adorar lê-la. (:**

**Se não, avisem-me que eu deleto.**

**Have fun(;**


End file.
